


The Weather Hutch

by Avaari



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: spirits, shinigami, and black cats. a kyoukai no rinne fanmix





	The Weather Hutch

 

 **THE WEATHER HUTCH:**  spirits, shinigami, and black cats. a kyoukai no rinne fanmix

> **I.**   _he is we_ \- PARDON ME |  **II.**   _imagine dragons_ \- ROUND AND ROUND |  **III.**   _aloe blacc_  - WAKE ME UP |  **IV.**   _mystery skulls_ \- GHOST |  **V.**   _swiss lips_ \- U GOT THE POWER (BASTILLE REMIX) |  **VI.**   _mumford & sons_ - THE CAVE |  **VII.**   _the killers_ \- HUMAN |  **VIII.**   _sarah mclachlen_ \- BUILDING A MYSTERY |  **IX.**   _five for fighting_  - THE RIDDLE |  **X.**   _erutan_  - WILL O’ THE WISP


End file.
